


My dear

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, cop John, hairdresser Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Sixteen year old Freddie Deacon May,he has anxiety,living with his parents,Brian may a hairdresser and John deacon a cop,his two year old brother,Roger.Freddie falls in love George michael,who's a bad influence on him,smoking,doing drugs,drinking.Brian and John find out and ban them from seeing each other apart from texting,they become friends.the attend school together.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/George Michael
Kudos: 1





	My dear

(1)doctor check up

**_Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Deacon May:Sixteen_ **

**_Roger Deacon May:2_ **

**_John deacon:37_ **

**_Brian May:38_ **

_**Dr Jamie O'Connor(the boys doctor) :24** _

_**Dr Leah Wilhelm(their dentist):30** _

_**...................** _

** _Sixteen year old Freddie Deacon May,he has anxiety,living with his parents,Brian may a hairdresser and John deacon a cop,his two year old brother,Roger.Freddie falls in love George michael,who's a bad influence on him,smoking,doing drugs,drinking.Brian and John find out and ban them from seeing each other apart from texting,they become friends.the attend school together.  
_ **

** _................................_ **

**_ May 3rd 1990,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I have a two year old brother,Roger.our parents(Brian and John) work,dad(John)is a cop and papa(Brian)is a hairdresser,who is always trying to make me get my haircut,its long and has curled over time,i keep straightening it out.I have anxiety too.Today we get our check ups with our family doctor,Dr Jamie O'Connor."Freddie,time to get up!",dad called. 

Roger has his own room,so do i.I'm in love with the bad boy,George michael,he's nineteen!

I got in the car after getting dressed,teeth brushed,hair brushed.trainers on."Freddie",papa says"No",i say."your hair's getting a little to long",he says.i roll my eyes."Fweddie!",Roger squealed"Come here blondie",i coo.dad puts him in my lap.with the seatbelt on us.they drove us to the doctors.

Dad took Roger,i got out the car,papa signed us in."A..Aren't we getting our f flu shots?",i started stammering."yes",dad says."I don't wanna!",i whined"i know",dad says."breathe for me",he says."Freddie and Roger May?",Jamie calls,i look at dad with pleading eyes."you're not getting out of it",he says. 

"who's first",Jamie asked."we'll get Roger first",papa says,looking at me,i whimper."Freddie bear,you've had one before,it doesn't hurt you know that",he says."I Don't want it",i say."Freddie,you're letting your anxiety take over",dad says."Freddie",papa warned."I don't want it!",i say."Freddie May,you're going to get it,you're going to put up with it,"he says.my anxiety took over,i walked out,slid down the wall to calm down.

breathing fast,heavy,tears down my cheeks.i felt like i was drowning. papa came out,"Freddie",he says."five things you see",he tells me,"you,poster,chair,floor,dad",i say"four things you hear",he says"clock,breathing,Roger,myself",i say.

"three things,you taste",he says."saliva,mint,cherry",i say."two things you smell",he says."Disinfectant,Lynx",i say. "one thing you can touch",he says."hands",i say."good boy,is that better?",i nodded.We go back in,I sat on the bed,sleeve rolled up.

Dad hands me a squish toy.I got my flu shot,dad dropped me off at school."have a good day,i love you",he smiled"i love you too dad",i say.I went to find George,"hey Freddie",he says"Hi George",i say,we're friends."do you want to come with me to a party?",he asked"I don't know if i'm babysitting tonight",i say

I asked dad,he said i could go as long as i get back before three in the morning,or he could get me if i don't want to walk home alone. 

after school,i got home,changed,George picked me up in his car.we pulled up outside,"Smoke?",he asked"sure why not",i say,he lit it for me."inhale it slow,i don't want you choking",he says,i playfully smack his arm."you came!",one of George's friends,my bully,Paul says."oh great",I mutter"what's _he_ doing here?",Paul and i ask at the same time.we hate each other with a burning passion.

"he's my plus one",George says."don't worry about Paul,he's just salty",george snorts."Drink?",he asked"sure",i say,he poured us a glass of wine."To us",i say.we drank.

i felt something cold over my head.Paul."this isn't even mine!",i say."this is my dads jacket",i say."it'll dry",George says,he took it,putting it on the heater to dry.We continued drinking,"what do you say,we get matching tattoos?",i'm drunk."Sure",i slurred,giggling,i grab my jacket,we took an uber.George paid,"I'm gonna be sick",i tell him,i puked into a bush. 

"i'll let you pick",i say"are you sure?",he says,i nodded."i trust you",i say"okay",he says.he showed me what he chose.matching hearts.i nodded.we got them together,on my left arm,he got his on his right.with cellophane wrapped around our fresh tattoo/s.

I got an Uber home,snuck to bed,showered before hand,my parents aren't home.i knew Roger has a babysitter.I went downstairs in my hoodie,jogging bottoms."who are you?",the babysitter asked"Freddie,the son of Brian and John,Rogers brother,i live here,i'm sixteen",i say,wasn't in the mood,i was starting to sober up,i grabbed a glass,filled it with water,

_**(dad,** Freddie)_

_"hey dad,can i order take out?"_

_**"sure,home already?"** _

_"yeah,got bored,my bully was there,poured wine on me"_

_**"did you shower?"** _

_"yes,i did,clothes are in the wash"_

I ordered pizza to share with roger,it came,i cut it up,made sure it cooled down,Roger giggled"you like that?",he nodded,i wipe around his mouth.I put Roger to bed before i went to bed.i heard my door open"goodnight",papa.

**_ May 4th 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Freddie,time to get up",i hear papa say."Morning pap",i say."Morning you",he says."did you have fun last night?",i shook my head"had wine poured on me,yes i showered,clothes are in the wash,i ordered take out for dinner last night",i say.I got dressed,into a hoodie,jeans,trainers,brushed my teeth.brushed my hair,grabbed my bag,ran downstairs,saw George"hey",i say"how're you feeling?",he asked"okay,they don't know about the tat",i say

"what about you?",i ask"headache,tat hurts a little",he says.we got to school,he checked my tattoo."little swollen,that's normal",he says,i nodded,we walk into school.After school,George dropped me off"thanks",i say"its fine",he says.

"Freddie",dad says,i had left my phone at home."yes?",i say"what's this then?",he asked,oh no,where George and i got drunk,got the tattoos,yet i was a little sober."N Nothing",i say"really",he asked,i took off my hoodie.

"show me",i do."i'm sorry",i say"i was drunk dad",i tell him."go to your room,i'll decide your punishment,did George get one too?",i nodded"he thought it was cute,",i say."I will admit,he does take care of you at school",dad says"i know he does,he keeps Paul away from me ,helps me with studying",i say.

I sat in my room,drawing.

dad then walked in,I sat up."Freddie,you can see George just as long as you don't get drunk,no drugs,no smoking,only studying",i nodded."he's gonna help me with my homework,he's smart",i say."your father wont be happy",dad says"I know",i say.we walk downstairs."show him",dad says"papa",i say,i show the tattoo"Get rid of it",he says.

"Brian darling,we discussed this"dad says to him."Adults are weird",i mumbled."papa are you mad?",i ask"yes i am,i trusted you not to get drunk",he says"i'm sorry"i say."i had wine poured over me last night",i say."you're babysitting the rest of the week",papa says"that's not fair!",i argued"I don't care",papa says.

"go ahead spank me",i say."i wouldn't dream of doing that",papa says"you've done it before!",i say"only when you really act out",he says.he tickled me all over my sides,"p papa!St stop!",i squealed"hmm no",he chuckled.blowing raspberries on my tummy.he stopped,"Freddie,you need to get the tattoo removed,you're probably allergic to the ink",papa says"does it itch?",i nodded.

he took me to the doctor"papa! slow down!",i giggled.i got in the car,we got to the doctors.Jamie saw me the minute we walked in.I sat on the bed,hoodie off."where did you get it?",he asked."down town",i say"this needs to be removed",he says.he removed it for me,painless."make sure he takes the allergy pills",Jamie says.

We got home,i was banned from seeing George,we set up a face time,we studied together.

then he said it 'I love you'.

"i love you too",i tell him.i snuck out.I saw George,we kissed."I love you too",i say.We kept kissing,he lit a cigarette.kissed me,i coughed"okay?",he asked"wasn't expecting it",i say,I heard my dads cop car pull up."boys!",uh oh."Freddie,get in the car!",dad says,i pinned a rose to george's shirt."Awe Freddie",he blushed."i'm a hopeless romantic!",i say.

I got in the car,"Freddie",Dad chuckled"just like me,i did the same",he says."I love George",i pouted."i know",dad says."We kissed",i say."is he a good kisser?",i nodded."he's a keeper",dad says.

we got home,papa told me to go to my room.


End file.
